1. Technical Field
The present invention is an optical component, and in particular, is an optical component applicable in an image capturing device of a barcode reading apparatus.
2. Related Art
With the improvement of optical encoding technologies, a barcode system, which has already taken the place of a complicated manual input manner, is widely applied in various fields and has advantages such as convenient control and management of products and materials, document processing and filing, and quick determination of commodity prices. A barcode reader is required to read information included in barcodes. The barcode reader mainly uses an image capturing device to capture a barcode image, and then analyzes and obtains data in a barcode by using an image processing program for subsequent application. In both a one-dimensional reading apparatus and a two-dimensional barcode reading apparatus, an image capturing device is arranged to scan and read a barcode to obtain data in the barcode.
A light-emitting diode is usually arranged inside an image capturing device used for reading and compiling a barcode system to produce a light ray, and required optical elements such as a lens and a diffusion sheet are arranged outside the light-emitting diode. Under the guidance of an optical member located on a light ray casting path, a barcode symbol is scanned, and widths and spaces in a code area of the barcode symbol are reflected into a barcode reader, so as to identify the scanned barcode symbol.
In addition, to enable a user to place a barcode within a range readable by a barcode reader, a collimated light source and a corresponding optical element are further arranged in an image capturing device, so as to cast a scanning area to enable the user to place a barcode at the center of an angle of view of image capturing.
For an existing image capturing device, optical elements are separately fabricated and then separately secured in front of light sources or at other positions as required. To cast a large range for quick reading of barcode information within the range, or to obtain a light source with high brightness to facilitate outdoor use, multiple light-emitting elements are usually arranged. A corresponding optical element is further arranged in front of each light-emitting element, which increases the number of optical elements and makes an assembly procedure more complicated.
In addition, to miniaturize an image capturing device in a barcode reader as much as possible to adapt to various electronic apparatuses such as a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA), an optical element also needs to be miniaturized. Therefore, the difficulty in arranging and positioning optical elements is also increased, and a yield may also be decreased.